clownopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bubby
Bubby the Clown is the titular character of the creepypasta of the same name. Bubby is a nine foot tall demon cannibal clown that can disguise himself as a normal circus clown to lure people into getting viciously mauled and eaten. The Story This is a story about Bubby the Clown. Bubby wasn't like other clowns. He was a evil, cruel, disgusting demonic cannibal. Bubby would look funny and cute, like most clowns that come to children birthday parties or at the circus. That's so he can get his prey. Eventually, he would turn on you. Turning into a monster that is unstoppable. His teeth would grow long, sharp and pointy, with gums torn and black. His fingers turn into claws, all bloody and crooked and broken looking but can still slash you. His clothes become torn and old and dusty, like they were locked in an attic for years. He keeps a wide, bloody smile, and his eyes turn black. His make up becomes smeared, and you can see wounds and open sores on his face. He was uncomfortable to look at. He would cause many cases of missing people and murders. But yet no one knows that it's a demonic cannibal clown causes all this. Everything that he causes is a mystery. The people that survive and escape his attacks often suffer being traumatized and depressed along with many wounds. Some people even have to go to mental hospitals. Some people lose arms and legs, or get deformed faces from Bubby's attacks. But mostly, no one survives his killings. Bubby would claw at your skin, leaving deep scratches. He would bite off your flesh, taking off the muscle with the flesh too where you can see the bone. He will crush your bones, and tear apart your insides. He likes to eat your face first. The tongue and eyes are his favorites. Soon, he starts tearing apart your torso, eating away your stomach, intestines, heart, and lungs. Bubby doesn't usually talk, but when he does, his voice is deep and warped. You can't normally understand what he is saying. But what you can hear is some language that is very inhuman. Like Hell's language. And it's nothing cliche like "I am 666" or something like that. Really no one can make up what Bubby says. Bubby is full with evil. Something no one wants to encounter. Bubby usually lives deep in the woods, sometimes hunting on animals, or resting. Waiting for the time to prey upon more humans. Bubby is also very tall. About 9 feet. Some people report seeing a very disturbing clown walking around town. Some of you may have read or watched Stephen King's "IT", but this clown isn't like Pennywise. Bubby is more horrific than Pennywise. Please watch out and don't trust clowns. Because that clown you meet may act all funny and sweet, but he is probably Bubby, waiting to get his chance to feed off of you. Who knows. Maybe Bubby is watching me write this. Maybe Bubby is watching you read this. Maybe it's Bubby who is writing this. So... Are YOU afraid of clowns? Category:Evil Clowns